Oh du fröhliche
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Meine erste Gravi FF. Und dazu noch ein spezial zu Weihnachten. Yuki x Shuichi


Titel: Oh du fröhliche

Autor: Jessica B.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Charaktere sind von Maki Murakami und nicht mir. Ich mache hiermit auch kein Geld.

* * *

Leise und geschmeidig glitten viele weiße Flocken vom Himmel. Es war wieder mal so weit. Langsam aber sicher rückte es auf Weihnachten zu. Eigentlich könnte man annehmen, dass alle um diese Zeit glücklich wären. Aber das war falsch gedacht.

Fluchend stapfte ein junger, blonder Herr durch die Straßen. Er hasste um genau zu sein diese Jahreszeit. Der ganze Schnee, die Dekorationen, die penetrant gut gelaunten Menschen, die Mütter die ihre lauten, nervenden Kinder durch die Geschäfte zogen um ja pünktlich alle Geschenke zusammen zu haben, ja all das hasste er so an Dezember oder um genau zu sein Weihnachten.

Und was noch viel schlimmer war, war das sein kleiner Magentaschopf von ihm erwartete wie jeder andere Mensch Weihnachten zu feiern. Wenn der Baka dachte, dass sie nun einen Baum kaufen und zusammen schmücken würden und was man noch alles macht hatte er sich geirrt. Yuki Eiri würde für niemanden zuliebe den ganzen quatsch mitmachen.

Als er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung öffnete kam auch schon sein, wie immer, voller Energie geladener Freund angestürmt.

„Yukiiiii" schrie Shuichi.

Grad als der kleine seinen Liebling um den Hals fallen wollte schritt der zur Seite und schaute ihn nur böse an.

„Lass mich in ruhe."

„A…Aber Yuki…"

„Halt die Klappe, baka. Du nervst merkst du das nicht."

„Yukiiiii…sei doch nicht so…bald ist Weihnachten. Schau mal…dein Geschenk habe ich grad eben verpackt. Ich werde dir aber nicht sagen was drinnen ist." Sagte der kleine Magentaschopf während er ein kleines Päckchen vor Yukis Augen hin und her wedelte.

Yuki packte Shuichis Arm fest und schaute ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Ich will dein verdammtes Geschenk nicht. Das kannst du dir sonst, wo hinschieben. Du kannst mir eh nichts geben was ich will. Das einzige was du mir bis jetzt gegeben hast waren Kopf schmerzen und schlechter Sex. Von daher hättest du dir nicht die mühe machen brauchen dieses jämmerliche Ding noch schwer einzupacken. Hättest es direkt für mich in den Mülleimer werfen können." Als Yuki das sagte hielt er so feste Shuichis Arm das der sein Gesicht vor schmerzen verzehrte.

„Yuki…du…du tust mir weh."

„Halt die Klappe verdammt noch mal. Verschwinde endlich. Ich hasse dich. Du bist nichts weiter als eine Klage für mich. Wenn du mich glücklich machen willst dann verschwinde und komm niemals wieder." Sagte Yuki während er Shuichi zu Boden schubste.

Yuki drehte sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Shuichi flossen warme Tränen die Wangen hinunter. So hatte er Yuki lange nicht mehr erlebt. Was war nur los mit ihm? Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Jedenfalls hatte es ihn sehr verletzt. Er hatte sich, soviel mühe mit dem Geschenk gemacht.

Schluchzend ging er ins Badezimmer. Er wollte nicht das Yuki ihn so sieht. Er wollte ganz schnell seine Sachen packen und nur noch hier weg. Wenn Yuki dann glücklich wäre dann wäre er es auch.

Normal hätte Shuichi nicht so leicht aufgeben. Aber der Magentaschopf war langsam aber sicher erschöpft. Er hatte alles versucht. Ihm immer wieder gesagt das er ihn liebte und es ihm Tag für Tag gezeigt. Mehr konnte er wirklich nicht tun.

Shuichi holte seine Zahnbürste, das Shampoo und noch ein paar andere Sachen aus dem Badezimmer. Danach machte er sich ins Schlafzimmer um seine Anziehsachen einzupacken. Als er alles hatte hob er das Päckchen vom Boden auf und legte es mit seinem, jetzt ehemaligen, Haustürschlüssel auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Da er aber nicht ohne ein einziges Wort einfach so verschwinden wollte ging er noch einmal zur Küche um ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift zu holen. Dort schrieb er dann seinen Abschieds Brief drauf und legte ihn auf das Päckchen. Kurz vor der Haustür drehte er sich noch einmal herum und flüsterte, „Auf wieder sehen Yuki. Ich liebe dich." Und ging hinaus in die Kälte.

----------------

Nachdem Yuki die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer geschlossen, sich hingesetzt und sich eine Zigarette angezündet hatte hörte er das Schluchzen von seinem Baka. Diesmal hatte er wirklich absolut übertrieben ging es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Er konnte sich selbst nicht verstehen.

Nach einer weile wurde es auf einmal wieder still. Was wohl los war? Kurze zeit später hörte er wie sich die Haustüre schloss.

Das war aber etwas seltsam jetzt. Normal wurde man den kleinen nur recht schwer los. Yuki stand sofort auf und guckte nach, ob er überhaupt richtig gehört hatte. Und tatsächlich war nirgends Shuichi zu sehen.

‚Der Baka kommt eh wieder. Spätestens in zwei Tagen oder sogar Morgen schon steht er vor der Tür und fleht mich an.' Dachte sich Yuki.

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und zündete sich erneut eine Zigarette an. Als er so dasaß und genüsslich rauchte bemerkte er etwas auf dem Tisch. Neben dem Päckchen lagen die Schlüssel von Shuichi und dann lag da noch ein Zettel.

Er nahm den Zettel und begann zu lesen.

Lieber Yuki,  
es tut mir leid, dass ich dir, so viel ärger bereitet habe.  
Aber mach dir keine sorgen ich werde für immer aus deinem Leben verschwinden.  
Ich will nur das Beste für dich. Und wenn dich das glücklich macht mich nie wieder sehen zu müssen dann erfülle ich dir diesen Wunsch liebend gern.  
Meine liebe für dich ist einfach zu groß. Ich möchte dir von daher bei nichts im Wege stehen. Und schon gar nicht bei deinem Glück. Ich werde mich immer an dich erinnern. Du warst meine erste große Liebe. Auch wenn du mir das wahrscheinlich nicht glaubst, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich bin froh das wir uns damals getroffen haben und eine weile sogar zusammen gelebt haben. Danke für alles. Ich liebe dich, Yuki Eiri.  
Auf wieder sehen,  
Dein Shuichi

Eigentlich müsste er jetzt glücklich sein. Das war genau das was er die ganzen Monate lang wollte. Das der verdammte baka endlich verschwindet. Aber warum nur versetzte dieser einzige Brief einen so starken schmerz in seinem Herzen? Er wusste selber die Lösung nicht. Konnte Shuichi das wirklich ernst meinen?

----------------

Shuichi machte sich während dessen auf den weg nach Hiro. Er war der einzige Ausweg. Bei ihm konnte er eine weile wohnen bis er eine eigene Wohnung für sich gefunden hatte.

Hiro war immer der gewesen der ihn mit Yuki wieder zusammen gebracht hatte oder ihn tröstete, wenn er wieder mal von Yuki nieder gemacht wurde. Hiro war wirklich ein guter Freund. Shuichi wüsste manchmal nicht was er ohne ihn machen sollte.

Dort angekommen klingelte er einmal. Er musste auch nicht lange warten bis Hiro die Tür aufmachte.

„Lass mich raten…Yuki hat dich wieder mal rausgeworfen. Liege ich richtig?" sagte Hiro.

„So in der art. Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte Shuichi.

„Klar. Komm herein. Dann kannst du mir alles erzählen."

Hiro ging ein Stück zurück um ihn reinzulassen.

Drinnen macht Hiro ihnen eine heiße Schokolade und setzte sich dann mit Shuichi ins Wohnzimmer.

„So…worum ging diesmal der streit?" wollte Hiro wissen.

„Ich weiß es selber nicht. Er kam nach Hause wie immer…ich wollte ihn umarmen und er ist mir ausgewichen und meinte ich sollte ihn in ruhe lassen und ich meinte dann nur das er nicht so sein sollte…habe ihm auch noch gezeigt wie schön ich sein Geschenk verpackt habe und er hat dann meinen Arm fest gepackt und mich angeschrieen das ich verschwinden soll un…und das…das er mich hasst." Sagte Shuichi, wobei er den letzten Teil eher schwieriger heraus bekam da er abermals angefangen hatte zu weinen.

„Also hat er dich wieder raus geworfen?"

„Nein. Ich bin gegangen. Ich möchte, dass er glücklich ist. Und wenn er das eben ist, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin erfülle ich ihm den Wunsch."

Tränen flossen wieder im Akkord dem Magentaschopf über die Wangen.

Hiro war etwas geschockt von den Worten Shuichis. So kannte er seinen Freund gar nicht. Normal hätte er um Yuki gekämpft. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er in den nächsten tagen zu ihm zurückkehren.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Zu ihm kann ich jedenfalls nicht mehr zurück. Ich habe ihn seine Schlüssel auf den Tisch gelegt und einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben. Kann ich vielleicht für eine weile bei dir bleiben? Ich such mir auch schnell eine Wohnung."

‚Hm…diesmal meint er es wirklich ernst. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das es mal so weit kommen würde.' Dachte sich Hiro.

„Klar. Kannst auch über Weihnachten hier bleiben. Dann bist du wenigstens nicht allein." Sagte er dann.

„Danke Hiro." Schluchzte Shuichi und fiel Hiro um den Hals.

----------------

Die Tage vergingen. Yuki fühlte sich von mal zu mal immer schlechter.

Von glücklich sein konnte wirklich nicht die rede sein.

Er fühlte sich um es mal klar auszudrücken einfach nur beschissen.

‚Verdammter Baka…was hast du bloß mit mir gemacht.' Dachte sich Yuki.

Er war so in seinen Gedanken das er noch nicht einmal bemerkte, dass die Ampel von Rot auf Grün gewechselt hatte. Erst das hupen der sichtlich genervten Leute hinter ihm holten ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

Fünf Minuten später kam er bei der ihm sehr mittlerweile sehr bekannten Praxis an.

Seid einer ganzen weile ging Yuki einmal die Woche zu Frau Kon, seiner Therapeutin. Ob es wirklich was brachte wusste er selber nicht. Er war sich in letzter zeit über vieles nicht sicher. Seitdem Shuichi weg war fehlte ihm irgendwas. Und was er sich gar nicht selber erklären konnte war die Tatsache das Shuichi ihm sehr fehlte. Er hätte nie gedacht das ihm mal jemand so fehlen würde wie in den letzten tagen Shuichi.

„Guten Tag Eiri. Wie geht es dir?" begrüßte ihn Frau Kon.

„Tag. Wie immer." Sagte Yuki halbherzig.

„Na dann wollen wir mal beginnen. Setz dich erst einmal. Was gibt es neues? Irgendwas Bestimmtes passiert seid unserem letzten Gespräch?" wollte sie wissen.

„Er ist weg. Für immer."

„Wer ist weg?"

„Shuichi."

„Was ist passiert, Eiri?"

„Wir hatten wie immer einen streit. Ich habe ihn angebrüllt…habe ihm gesagt das ich ihn hasse und das ich ohne ihn glücklich wäre. Er hat dann seine Sachen gepackt und ist gegangen." Eiri sagte das so, als ob er über das Wetter oder sonst irgendwas Unwichtiges reden würde. Aber im inneren von ihm sah es anders aus. Da tobte zurzeit ein Sturm der Gefühle. Schuldgefühle, Sehnsucht, Leid, schmerz…all das war grad in diesem einem Moment bei Yuki vorzufinden.

„Wieso hast du ihn angebrüllt?" wollte Frau Kon wissen.

Yuki gab darauf keine Antwort. Er wusste selber nicht, warum er auf einmal gebrüllt hatte. Was war der Grund gewesen?

„Was war der Grund, Eiri. Es muss doch einen Grund gegeben haben." Versuchte es Frau Kon noch einmal.

„Ich hatte einfach schlechte Laune. Das ganze Weihnacht´s gehabe…das hat mich aufgeregt…"

„Liegt dir was an Shuichi? Und red dich nicht wieder aus dem Thema raus…diesmal lasse ich nicht locker."

„Ja." Kam die fast geflüsterte Antwort.

„Wieso hast du dann nicht versucht ihn zurück zuholen? Du musst langsam lernen ihm zu vertrauen. Öffne dich ihm. Du musst nicht gleich der fröhlichste und offenste Mensch werden…versuch einfach dich Shuichi zu öffnen. Zeig ihn Eiri…lass ihn das wahre ich von dir kennen lernen. Versteck dich nicht hinter dieser Yuki Maske."

„Ich kann das nicht."

„Ich verstehe, dass du Angst hast. Aber Ängste hat jeder. Stell dich deiner Angst und lerne ihm tu vertrauen."

Yuki nickte und stand auf. Kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Nächste Woche wieder gleiche Uhrzeit?" wollte er wissen.

„Nein, da ist doch Weihnachten. Schon vergessen? Mach dir da einen schönen Tag mit deinem Freund. Tschüss."

„Tschüss."

----------------

‚Langsam aber sich halte ich das nicht mehr aus.' Dachte sich Hiro.

Seitdem Shuichi bei ihm war hatte der nichts Besseres zu tun als stumm in der Ecke zu sitzen und betrübt aus dem Fenster zu schauen.

Auch wenn ihn wie jeden anderen manchmal die laute art des Magentaschopfs aufregte so vermisste er sie jetzt aber langsam. Einfach nur stumm dazusitzen war einfach nicht Shuichis art. Und schon gar nicht kurz vor Weihnachten. Das war normal immer eins von seinem Lieblings Festen.

„Shuichi, willst du mir beim Plätzchen backen helfen?" fragte Hiro und erschrak damit den kleinen.

„Ja, ich helfe dir." Kam die nicht unbedingt überzeugende Antwort des sonst so Energie geladenen.

„Was wollten wir für Plätzchen machen?" fragte Hiro seinen Freund.

„Schokoladen Kekse."

„Okay…mal schauen, wo ich die ganzen zutaten habe."

Hiro kramte in den ganzen Schränken nach um alle zutaten zusammen zubekommen. Bedauerlicher weise fehlte die Schokolade.

„Hm…wir haben keine Schokolade. Dann muss ich wohl noch welche holen."

„Nein, nein…ich möchte sie holen. Ein bisschen frische Luft tut mir gewiss gut."

„Okay. Holst du sie dann jetzt? Dann können wir gleich sofort anfangen."

„Hai."

Shuichi packte sich sofort seine Jacke, zog sich schnell die Schuhe an und war darauf auch schon verschwunden.

Kurze zeit später klingelte es an Hiros Tür.

‚Wer das wohl ist? Shuichi kann noch nicht wieder hier sein.' Dachte sich Hiro.

Er öffnete die Tür und erstarrte. Kein anderer als Griesgram Nummer Eins stand vor der Tür.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte Hiro kühl.

„Ist Shuichi da?" wollte Yuki wissen.

„Er ist grad eben weg. Er müsste gleich aber wiederkommen. Was willst du eigentlich hier? Du hast doch Shuichi schon genug wehgetan. Hast du etwa kein neues Spielzeug das du verletzten kannst gefunden und musst jetzt auf ihn wieder zurückgreifen?"

„Er ist kein Spielzeug. Er war es nie. Ich will nur mit ihm reden das ist alles. Ein letztes Mal."

Hiro war etwas misstrauisch. Er traute dem Kerl nicht so recht. Aber irgendwas stimmte mit Yuki nicht. Er sah irgendwie traurig aus. Das hatte er bei ihm noch nie gesehen.

„Okay. Komm rein. Du kannst mit ihm reden."

Hiro ließ darauf Yuki herein und wartete mit ihm zusammen im Wohnzimmer.

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam Shuichi wieder.

„La Li Ho. Bin wieder da." Sagte der sichtlich wieder etwas besser gelaunte Magentaschopf.

Die Neugewonnene gute Laune hielt aber nicht lange an. Als Shuichi ins Wohnzimmer kam und Yuki sah stiegen tränen in seine großen Augen und das lächeln verschwand.

„Oh…hallo Yuki." Murmelte der kleine.

„Darf ich mit ihm allein reden?" fragte Yuki Hiro.

Diese nickte und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

„Setz dich bitte." Sagte Yuki.

Shuichi tat was Yuki sagte.

„Gomen nasai, Shuichi. Ich habe mich dir gegenüber falsch verhalten. Bitte komm zu mir zurück."

Bei diesen Worten schaute Shuichi Yuki an. So was hatte Yuki noch nie zu ihm gesagt. Konnte es wirklich sein das er es ernst meint? Er war einerseits glücklich darüber das Yuki bei ihm war und ihm sagte das es ihm leid tat und andererseits hatte er furchtbare angst das er wieder von ihm verletzt wurde.

„Yuki, ich…"

„Eiri…bitte nenn mich Eiri. Yuki ist nicht mein richtiger Name." Unterbrach Eiri ihn.

„Eiri…also…ich bin irgendwie etwas verwirrt…ich dachte du hasst mich."

„Nein, ich hasse dich nicht. Ich werde versuche mich zu ändern. Für dich." Sagte Eiri während er seinen kleinen Baka fest in die Arme nahm.

„Oh Eiri…ich habe dich sooo sehr vermisst." Nuschelte Shuichi in Eiris Oberteil.

„Komm wir gehen nach Hause. Pack deine Sachen dann können wir los fahren."

„Geht nicht…Hiro und ich wollten noch Plätzchen Backen." Protestierte Shuichi.

„Ist schon gut. Geh ruhig mit ihm mit. Ich schaff es schon noch allein ein paar Plätzchen zu Backen." Sagte Hiro der grad wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Okay…ich hol grad meine Sachen dann können wir gehen." Kaum hatte der kleine Magentaschopf den Satz ausgesprochen da war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Es dauerte nicht mal zwei Minuten dastand Shuichi mitsamt den Sachen vor Eiri.

„Wir können losfahren." Sagte der kleine glücklich.

Hiro konnte sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen. Endlich war sein Freund wieder glücklich. Die ganzen Tage lang hatte er so traurig ausgesehen.

----------------

Die fahrt nach Hause war relativ ruhig. Beide genossen das ersten Mal gemeinsam die ruhe, was ziemlich neu war. Normal quatschte Shuichi die ganze fahrt über wie sein Tag verlaufen war oder über andere Sachen.

„Na, was sagst du dazu? Wollen wir ihn zusammen schmücken?" fragte Yuki als sie in ihre Wohnung kamen und vor dem prächtigen Weihnachtsbaum standen.

„Hai." Kam die stürmische Antwort.

Zusammen schmückten sie dann den Baum. Shuichi war überglücklich. Er wusste zwar nicht, woher auf einmal der Sinneswandel Eiris herkam, aber es störte ihn auch nicht wirklich.

----------------

Die Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Endlich war Heilig Abend. Eiri wollte für Shuichi was ganz besonderes machen. Sie waren nun fast zwei Jahre zusammen und er hatte immer noch nicht die gewissen Worte zu seinem Koi gesagt. Heute sollte sich alles ändern. Er hatte beschlossen endlich dem Magentaschopf zu vertrauen und ihm das auch zu zeigen.

Es war nun 20.00 Uhr. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt erst abends die Geschenke zu öffnen.

„Shuichi…könntest du mal kurz für einen Moment ins Schlafzimmer gehen? Ich rufe dich, wenn du wieder rauskommen kannst, okay?" fragte Eiri nachdem sie gegessen hatten.

„Öhm…ja okay." Sagte Shuichi und ging in das besagte Zimmer.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter den kleinen schloss fing Eiri an überall Kerzen aufzustellen um eine Romantische Stimmung zu machen. Danach holte er eine Rose aus seinem Arbeitszimmer, die er hinter seinem Rücken versteckte.

„Kannst rauskommen." Rief Eiri.

Shuichi kam sofort aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Als er die ganzen Kerzen, die im ganzen Raum verteilt waren sah machte er große Augen.

„Oh, Eiri…das hast du alles für mich gemacht? Ima made iriro." Sagte der kleine mit Freudentränen in den Augen.

Eiri kniete vor seinen liebsten und hielt ihm die Rose hin.

„Aishiteru boku no tenshi."

„Honto desu ka?"

„Hai." Nickte Eiri.

„Aishiteru mo." Schluchzte Shuichi und fiel seinem Schatz um den Hals.

„Dare ni mo watasanai." Sagte Eiri und schaute dabei Shuichi tief in die Augen.

„Das ist gut…ich gebe dich nämlich auch nicht mehr her." Kicherte Shuichi.

Eiri gab Shuichi einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund und stand auf.

„Komm wir öffnen unsere Geschenke."

„Hai…öffne meins erst."

Eiri nahm sein und Shuichis Geschenk und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Shuichi setzte sich direkt neben ihn und wartete gespannt darauf das Eiri endlich sein Geschenk öffnete.

„Willst du nicht auch deins öffnen?"

„Erst meins."

Eiri verdrehte die Augen und riss das Papier auf. Er öffnete die kleine Schatulle die zum Vorschein kam.

„Danke Shuichi. Das ist wirklich ein wunderschönes Geschenk." Sagte Eiri und betrachtete die Kette mit dem silbernen Amulett.

„Öffne mal das Amulett."

In dem Amulett befand sich ein Bild von Shuichi.

„So hast du mich immer bei dir."

„Danke. Das ist wirklich schön. Und nun öffne meines."

Shuichi nickte und öffnete seines. Es war wie Eiris Geschenk auch eine Schatulle, nur etwas kleiner. Er öffnete sie neugierig und fand drinnen einen wunderschönen silbernen Ring.

„Oh Eiri…dankeee" schrie Shuichi freudig auf.

„Schau mal in den Ring. Habe was für dich eingravieren lassen."

In dem Ring stand ‚Eiri Shuichi – Forever in Love.

Shuichi schlang, nachdem er den Ring angezogen hatte, seine Arme um Eiri und küsste ihn innig. Beide waren sofort in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel verwickelt.

‚Weihnachten ist doch nicht so schlimm…' dachte sich Eiri.

Ab heutigen Tag würde er wohl nie wieder so über dieses Fest schimpfen, wie er es sonst getan hatte.

-Owari-

Übersetzungen:

Baka – Idiot

Hai – Ja

Gomen Nasai – Entschuldigung oder Es tut mir Leid

Aishiteru boku no tenshi – Ich liebe dich mein Engel

Honto desu ka – Ist das wahr?  
Aishiteru mo – Ich liebe dich auch

Dare ni mo watasanai – Ich gebe dich nicht mehr her

Yuki: -sich Zigarette anzündet- Endlich ist der Mist vorbei.  
Ich: -Yuki die Kippe wegnimmt und kräftig dran zieht- So schlimm war es doch gar nicht, oder?  
Shuichi: Hai. Schön romantisch.  
Yuki: Haltet die Klappe.  
Ich: Naja bevor ich nun wirklich die Klappe halte möchte ich noch mich bedanken dafür das ihr die ganze Geschichte gelesen und überlebt habtg. Schreibt bitte auch ein Kommentarganz lieb guck


End file.
